Him, Her, Them
by Stessa
Summary: Chadpay: They broke all the rules, but he didn't care. He didn't even think twice about it, because he loved her. REPOSTED.


_Reposted after it was deleted. Summary changed to fit the rules.  
_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it. That's why I'm writing FANfiction._

* * *

**Him, Her, Them**

He trailed his kisses down her neck, leaving behind a trail of fire. His hands were on her body, and his sweat mixed with hers.

She was everything. She was hot, beautiful, sexy and extremely smart. She was what all the other girls wasn't. She was woman enough to stand up to him, and tell him exactly what he didn't want to hear. She was lover enough to satisfy him like his girlfriend couldn't. And that was exactly why he kept coming back to her.

They didn't deserve each other. He didn't deserve her, because he was just a stupid jock, with bad grades. She didn't deserve him, because she was always mean to him when other people were around them. So they _didn't_ deserve each other. But that didn't stop them from spending time together, doing what they shouldn't.

There wasn't one thing right about their relationship. They broke all the rules. Every each of them. They broke the status quo, but he didn't give a shit.

Because he_ loved_ her.

No matter how wrong it was, and no matter how many times they told the other they wanted to break it off, he always kept coming back. And that was because of those feelings he got when she wasn't there. He couldn't stand to live with them. He knew she completed him, and he suspected that he completed her.

He just never told her.

Never. Not in a million years, would he tell her that. Because she would just snap at him or shave off all his hair. He didn't know why, but that was what she always threatened to do. And even though their feelings were unspoken, he knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt.

And that was even though he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he'd told himself to break it off with so many times that he'd lost count, and so had she. Not his girlfriend, but _her_. She knew all about it, because even though she was mean as hell, she still felt bad about being with him when he had somebody else. Or perhaps it wasn't because of guilt, but because of jealousy.

He'd like to believe it was the second.

But she never told him directly to break it off, she almost never told him to do anything when it was about _them_. She could yell all she wanted when they crashed into each other in the dirty hallway, because he knew she got her frustrations out. Frustrations about _him_.

She softly repeated his name over and over again in his ear, and never had it sounded so sweet. He liked the way it rolled off her tongue when she was angry, and he loved the way it was pouted when she was pleading with him. But nothing could top the way it sounded when she whispered his name, deep in desire, only thinking about him. Needing him. Wanting him. _Loving_ him.

He kissed her again, hard. On the mouth. She took him in, giving him all she had. Because even though this was wrong, she couldn't resist. He couldn't resist. _They_ couldn't resist, together. They had to do this, it was not an option to forget about the other and move on. They had to have the other, even though all they had was the late nights, and the apologises when someone couldn't make it.

He promised himself, as she whimpered beneath him, wanting his touch, that he was gonna break it off with his braniac for a girlfriend the next day. He was gonna do it during free period, and then during lunch, he'd march right up to her and kiss her with everything he had.

She would slap him away, acting like she didn't like that, and that she didn't respond for one second, and he'd sneak her a smile, not caring at all. He'd tell the whole school what he knew all along. What she knew. What _they_ knew.

That he was in love with her. That he needed her and wanted her. That he loved her.

He couldn't exactly figure out what she'd do to him after that. If she'd break down in tears, if she'd slap him again, or if she'd reply with a simple I love you too.

And he didn't care, because then at least his feelings were out, and everybody knew it. Then she could do whatever the hell she wanted. And choose what she wanted. He just hoped she'd choose him.

"Chad…" she whispered, her breathing hard on his neck.

"Yes?" he questioned, looking into the deep brown of her eyes, getting lost in them once again.

"I need you." She whispered again, licking her lips slightly.

"I know," he replied, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, "I know, Sharpay."

She was her, and he was him. They were _them_. Together.

Him, her, them.

* * *

_So, yeah. The title had nothing to do with the story, so I decided to add it in the ending. Was this totally horrible? I need you to be honest because this was my first Chadpay! I'm kinda happy to have finally written one. This short one-shot has been on its way for a long time, because I found it kinda hard to write, but it's here now. Review please ?_


End file.
